Angel Heart
Angel Heart is the seventh episode of the first season of NBC's Midnight, Texas and the seventh episode of the series overall. Synopsis THE SINS OF JOE'S PAST PUTS MIDNIGHT IN THE CROSSHAIRS OF AN ANCIENT FEUD -- A bounty hunter from Joe's past arrives in Midnight to punish him for leaving the angelic fold. Manfred takes charge with a plan to lead Fiji, Olivia, Bobo and Lem in an effort to stop this dangerous, nearly immortal foe from killing Joe and Chuy, as well as destroying Midnight. Meanwhile, Creek struggles to recover from her family tragedy. Elsewhere, the Rev refuses to compromise the safety of his neighbors and it costs him dearly.Midnight Texas - Episode 1.07 - Angel Heart - Press Release Plot Cast Main *François Arnaud -as- Manfred Bernardo *Dylan Bruce -as- Bobo Winthrop *Parisa Fitz-Henley -as- Fiji Cavanaugh *Arielle Kebbel -as- Olivia Charity *Jason Lewis -as- Joe Strong *Peter Mensah -as- Lemuel Bridger *Sarah Ramos -as- Creek Lovell *Yul Vazquez -as- Rev. Emilio Sheehan Recurring Cast *Joanne Camp -as- Xylda *Bernardo Saracino -as- Chuy Strong *Kellee Stewart -as- Madonna Reed Guest Starring *Breeda Wool -as- Bowie Co-Starring *Clint Obenchain -as- Supernatural Production Crew *'Director:' **Mairzee Almas *'Writer:' **Larry Caldwell **Liz Sagal *'Executive Producers:' **Monica Owusu-Breen **David Janollari *'Consulting Producer:' **Charlaine Harris **Eric Charmelo **Nicole Snyder *'Supervising Producer:' **Brynn Malone *'Co-Executive Producers:' **Turi Meyer **Al Septien **Liz Sagal **Mark H. Kruger **Bill Johnson **David Solomon *'Producers:' **Anne-Marie McGintee **Christopher Markey *'Co-Producers:' **Tony Roman **Timothy A. Good **Brendan Finnigan *'Director of Photography:' **Mike Spragg Trivia Multimedia |-|Promotional= Angel Heart 107-01-Bobo-Fiji.jpg Angel Heart 107-02-Bobo~Fiji.jpg Angel Heart 107-03~Bobo-Fiji.jpg Angel Heart 107-04-Bowie.jpg Angel Heart 107-05-Manfred.jpg Angel Heart 107-06-Joe.jpg Angel Heart 107-07-Bowie.jpg Angel Heart 107-08-Bowie.jpg Angel Heart 107-09-Bowie.jpg Angel Heart 107-10-Manfred.jpg Angel Heart 107-11~Joe-Manfred.jpg Angel Heart 107-12-Bowie.jpg Angel Heart 107-13-Chuy-Joe.jpg Angel Heart 107-14-Joe.jpg Angel Heart 107-15-Chuy.jpg Angel Heart 107-16-Lemuel-Olivia~Joe.jpg Angel Heart 107-17-Chuy.jpg Angel Heart 107-18-Fiji.jpg Angel Heart 107-19-Joe-Chuy.jpg Angel Heart 107-20-Bowie.jpg Angel Heart 107-21-Rev-Sheehan-Bowie.jpg Angel Heart 107-22-Joe.jpg Angel Heart 107-23-Bowie.jpg Angel_Heart_107-24-Bobo.jpg Angel_Heart_107-25-Fiji-Bobo.jpg Angel_Heart_107-26-Joe-Chuy.jpg Angel_Heart_107-27-Bowie.jpg Angel_Heart_107-28-Joe.jpg Angel_Heart_107-29-Bobo.jpg Angel_Heart_107-30-Fiji.jpg Angel_Heart_107-31-Madonna-Creek.jpg Angel_Heart_107-32-Manfred-Madonna-Creek.jpg Angel_Heart_107-33-Lemuel.jpg Angel_Heart_107-34-Joe-Bowie.jpg Angel_Heart_107-35-Manfred-Olivia-Bobo.jpg |-|BTS= BTS_1x07_Breeda_Wool_and_Arielle_Kebbel.jpg BTS_1x07_Breeda_Wool_and_Arielle_Kebbel_(2).jpg BTS_1x07_Breeda_Wool_and_Arielle_Kebbel_(3).jpg BTS_1x07_take_2.jpg BTS_1x07_Bernardo_Saracino_demon_contacts.jpg BTS_1x07_Jason_Lewis_and_Breeda_Wool.jpg BTS_1x07_Sarah_Ramos_and_Demon.jpg BTS 1x07 Jason Lewis, Mairee Almas, and Parisa Fitz-Henley.jpg BTS_1x07_Bernardo_Saracino_on_set.jpg BTS_1x07_Dylan_Bruce,_Jason_Lewis,_Arielle_Kebbel,_Parisa_Fitz-Henley,_and_Bernardo_Saracino.jpg Live_Tweeting_1x07_Kellee_Stewart_and_Paris_Fitz-Henley.jpg Live_Tweeting_1x07_Kellee_Stewart,_Parisa_Fitz-Henley,_and_Breeda_Wool.jpg Live_Tweeting_1x07_Kellee_Stewart.jpg BTS_1x07_Arielle_Kebbel_and_Breeda_Wool.png BTS_1x07_Jason_Lewis_painting.jpg BTS_1x07_Kellee_Stewart,_Jason_Lewis,_and_Bernardo_Saracino.jpg BTS_1x07_Angel_Heart_Parisa_Fitz-Henley_and_half-demon_make_up.png BTS_1x07_Angel_Heart_Bernardo_Saracino_in_the_window.jpg BTS 1x07 Kellee Stewart Twitter.jpeg |-|Screencaps= MTX 107-001-Bowie.png MTX 107-002-Bowie.png MTX 107-003-Joe~Bowie.png MTX 107-004-Joe-Bowie.png MTX 107-005-Supernatural-Bowie.png MTX 107-006-Bowie.png MTX 107-007-Supernatural.png MTX 107-008-Supernatural~Bowie.png MTX 107-009-Bowie.png MTX 107-010-Manfred.png MTX 107-011-Creek.png MTX 107-012-Manfred.png MTX 107-013-Creek.png MTX 107-014-Madonna.png MTX 107-015~Rev. Sheehan-Madonna-Fiji.png MTX 107-016-Fiji.png MTX 107-017-Rev. Sheehan-Madonna.png MTX 107-018-Rev. Sheehan-Fiji.png MTX 107-019-Rev. Sheehan~Fiji.png MTX 107-020~Joe.png MTX 107-021-Chuy.png MTX 107-022-Chuy-Joe.png MTX 107-023-Manfred.png MTX 107-024-Xylda.png MTX 107-025-Xylda.png MTX 107-026-Manfred.png MTX 107-027-Creek.png MTX 107-028-Manfred.png MTX 107-029-Manfred.png MTX 107-030-Fiji~Manfred.png MTX 107-031-Rev. Sheehan.png MTX 107-032-Bowie.png MTX 107-033-Bowie.png MTX 107-034-Rev. Sheehan-Bowie.png MTX 107-035-Rev. Sheehan-Bowie.png MTX 107-036-Rev. Sheehan.png MTX 107-037-Bowie.png MTX 107-038-Manfred.png MTX 107-039-Chuy-Joe.png MTX 107-040-Bowie.png MTX 107-041-Joe~Chuy.png MTX 107-042~Chuy-Olivia.png MTX 107-043-Manfred.png MTX 107-044-Joe.png MTX 107-045-Lemuel-Olivia~Chuy~Joe.png MTX 107-046-Olivia~Chuy.png MTX 107-047-Olivia-Bobo~Fiji.png MTX 107-048-Manfred.png MTX 107-049~Manfred-Bowie.png MTX 107-050-Xylda-Manfred.png MTX 107-051-Xylda-Manfred.png MTX 107-052-Bowie.png MTX 107-053-Xylda-Manfred~Bowie.png MTX 107-054-Bowie-Xylda-Manfred.png MTX 107-055-Xylda-Manfred.png MTX 107-056~Bowie-Xylda-Manfred.png MTX 107-057-Bowie.png MTX 107-058-Xylda-Manfred.png MTX 107-059-Xylda~Manfred.png MTX 107-060~Joe-Manfred-Olivia-Bobo.png MTX 107-061-Joe.png MTX 107-062-Bobo.png MTX 107-063-Manfred.png MTX 107-064-Fiji.png MTX 107-065-Chuy-Joe.png MTX 107-066-Lemuel-Olivia-Fiji-Bobo.png MTX 107-067-Olivia-Bobo.png MTX 107-068-Lemuel-Fiji.png MTX 107-069-Joe-Bobo-Fiji.png MTX 107-070-Bobo.png MTX 107-071-Fiji-Bobo.png MTX 107-072-Lemuel.png MTX 107-073~Lemuel-Olivia.png MTX 107-074-Lemuel-Olivia.png MTX 107-075-Manfred.png MTX 107-076-Joe-Manfred.png MTX 107-077-Joe.png MTX 107-078-Creek-Madonna.png MTX 107-079-Creek.png MTX 107-080-Madonna.png MTX 107-081-Creek.png MTX 107-082-Creek.png MTX 107-083-Rev. Sheehan.png MTX 107-084~Bowie-Madonna-Creek-Rev. Sheehan.png MTX 107-085-Creek-Rev. Sheehan.png MTX 107-086-Bowie.png MTX 107-087-Manfred~Joe.png MTX 107-088~Bowie-Creek.png MTX 107-089-Bowie.png MTX 107-090-Rev. Sheehan.png MTX 107-091~Rev. Sheehan-Bowie-Creek.png MTX 107-092-Creek-Bowie.png MTX 107-093-Joe.png MTX 107-094-Bowie.png MTX 107-095-Joe.png MTX 107-096-Lemuel.png MTX 107-097-Manfred-Fiji.png MTX 107-098-Manfred.png MTX 107-099-Bowie.png MTX 107-100-Bowie~Manfred.png MTX 107-101-Bowie~Manfred.png MTX 107-102-Olivia-Creek-Bobo.png MTX 107-103-Chuy.png MTX 107-104-Bowie.png MTX 107-105-Joe.png MTX 107-106~Joe-Bowie.png MTX 107-107-Bowie.png MTX 107-108-Bowie-Joe.png MTX 107-109-Fiji-Lemuel-Manfred-Olivia-Creek~Bobo.png MTX 107-110-Bowie.png MTX 107-111-Joe.png MTX 107-112-Demon-Chuy.png MTX 107-113-Bowie~Demon~Chuy.png MTX 107-114-Demon-Chuy.png MTX 107-115-Demon-Chuy.png MTX 107-116-Lemuel.png MTX 107-117-Lemuel-Fiji.png MTX 107-118~Lemuel-Demon-Chuy.png MTX 107-119-Manfred.png MTX 107-120-Manfred.png MTX 107-121~Joe-Demon-Chuy.png MTX 107-122-Joe.png MTX 107-123~Joe-Chuy.png MTX 107-124-Lemuel-Olivia~Chuy-Joe-Manfred-Rev. Sheehan.png MTX 107-125-Creek~Madonna.png MTX 107-126~Creek-Madonna.png MTX 107-127-Creek~Madonna.png MTX 107-128-Madonna.png MTX 107-129-Fiji-Rev. Sheehan-Bobo.png MTX 107-130-Bobo-Rev. Sheehan.png MTX 107-131-Joe.png MTX 107-132-Chuy.png MTX 107-133~Joe~Chuy-Madonna.png MTX 107-134-Lemuel.png MTX 107-135-Olivia.png MTX 107-136-Joe~Manfred.png MTX 107-137-Manfred~Joe.png MTX 107-138~Manfred-Joe.png MTX 107-139-Fiji.png MTX 107-140-Bobo.png MTX 107-141-Manfred-Creek.png MTX 107-142-Creek.png MTX 107-143-Manfred.png MTX 107-144-Xylda-Manfred.png MTX 107-145-Manfred.png |-|Videos= Midnight, Texas - An Angel Bound for Hell? (Promo) Midnight, Texas Angel Heart (NBC) CLIP 1 'Midnight, Texas' Season 1, Episode 7 Sneak Peek Midnight, Texas - Only Love Can Save Us (Episode Highlight) Episode Guide References Category:Episodes Category:Season One Category:Season One Episodes